the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyndi
"Oh, Gregory, my dear. You'd be much better off with me, believe me." ''- Cyndi '''Cyndi' is the twin sister of Sapphirian, and the goddess of darkness in the Sapphirian Pantheon. Born around the same time as Sapphirian, Cyndi was filled with a hatred of the world and always sought to bring ruin to it. Allegedly, she was the cause of World War I and II, and eventually III, also known as the Great War. Biography The Twin Sisters In the beginning of time, there was born two sisters of immense power; one who guarded over the light and one who saw only darkness. Cyndi was the latter; the self-proclaimed goddess of chaos felt drawn to the more chaotic forces of the universe, and felt compelled to spread it. Over the course of history, Cyndi had been allegedly responsible for major conflicts in history, most notable being the world wars. As it was her duty to spread this chaos, she had the power to influence the hearts of men; with that, she would whisper lies and make them give into their fears and hate. Sapphirian had been there to prevent Cyndi from most of her lawless ventures. Were it not for the brighter sister, history could have been a whole lot darker. Eventually, Cyndi fell dormant as she had grown tired of toying with humanity. With her apparent cease of activity, Sapphirian allowed her guard to lower and took the opportunity to mingle with the mortals. However, months later, Cyndi was allowed the opportunity to enact her destructive plan, unopposed by her sister. She would never show herself to her victims; often times, she touched the minds of infamous war generals and dictators, whispering sweet lies into their dreams, or into their thoughts. Her voice was driving humanity to what she viewed was their destiny; ruin. Once Sapphirian had gotten involved, it was already too late. Cyndi had spread the seeds of deceit, and the gears of war had begun to turn. Small skirmishes slowly escalated into all-out war, with the future of the world at stake. Sapphirian assembled her own army in an attempt to stop the war, but Cyndi had other plans. With a wicked grin, she approached Gregory Ming while he slept and poisoned him, only to slit his throat afterwards to seal his fate. Losing her cherished commander and lover pushed Sapphirian to a breaking point. It was this final act that sparked the Great War, plunging Earth into a third world war. The Great War World War III, also known as the Great War, was brief. As Sapphirian and her armies attempted to track the whereabouts of Cyndi, the world went to hell quickly; nuclear armaments were fired by every country that had them, and it rended most of the world an atomic wasteland. Meanwhile, Cyndi had amassed her own forces; humans charmed by her cruel ways, brainwashed into believing that the only way forward was anarchy. The forces of light and darkness clashed in an end-all be-all battle for the ages, that would decide the fate of humanity itself. Cyndi's forces were formidable; the way she could charm just about anyone caused her army to become increasingly powerful. On occasion, she also was able to steal away soldiers from Sapphirian's army, causing the battle to constantly tip in her favor. In the end, however, Cyndi lost to her sister. Through a cleansing wave, the armies of darkness were wiped free of their mental control, leaving Cyndi without an army. No longer able to fight, she begrudgingly surrendered, expecting her sister to finally do away with her. In a way, she wanted it; in extremely rare instances, she felt herself wishing she could cast of the heavy burden she was given by birth. The pandemonium that followed her wherever she went, and that she would create; it was always there, whether she wanted it or not. Despite all the damage she had caused, Sapphirian still cared deeply for her sister, and could not bring herself to kill Cyndi. Sparing her came with a price, however; after resurrecting Gregory with their combined magic, Cyndi is now forced to aid the continued efforts of rebuilding the world. Present Day Long after the founding of Sapphiria and Sapphirian salvaging what remained of the living world, Cyndi still remains locked in the Imperial Castle. Though she is occasionally allowed a leisurely stroll, Cyndi has mostly been placed under house arrest, so to speak. Sapphirian placed powerful dampening magics upon her sister, mostly negating the Goddess of Darkness and her powers of persuasion. Although she is confined to the castle, Cyndi is occasionally able to slip away and cause a little bit of havoc; nothing major enough to attract her sister's attention. Appearance Cyndi shares a similar build and appearance to her sister, with minor differences. Skin is a bright peach color, with long, flowing blue hair that stretches down to just above the shoulder blades. Her eyes are a sharp blue, but hold an intense hate in them; one look and most can see that sensation that radiates just within her untamed soul. Her clothing consists of fabrics and clothes gifted to her by those who have earned her favor; mostly highly militant nations and those with hateful hearts. Blue is a reoccurring theme in her dress scheme, with tints of purple and gold as well. A thick, leather belt holds everything together, adorned with straps and gems of various sizes and colors. Personality Pre-War With her sister's kind and compassionate nature, Cyndi is a harsh contrast to what Sapphirian represents. She is lawless and untamed, thrilled by chaos. Her personality reflects this through her desire to see anarchy reign supreme and crumble the world into an unrecognizable heap. She feels herself unnaturally drawn to this conclusion often, sometimes against her own will. She holds contempt for most people, especially those with kind hearts, like her sister and her sister's husband. She does enjoy the company of like-minded individuals however, and has been known to fraternize with warlords and dictators in the past. She is also a master manipulator, able to touch the hearts of men and coerce them to give into their hate and paranoia. Post-War Her often severe personality has declined greatly since the end of World War III; offered a second chance by her sister, Cyndi had begun to try her hardest to redeem herself. Though, the road to redemption is rife with bumps and obstacles. Cyndi's destructive nature has translated towards a more mischievous side of herself, as she may preform cruel pranks for her own entertainment. Despite this, she has shown to be relatively tame when in the presence of Gregory and Sapphirian. When she is able to behave, Gregory and Sapphirian tend to reward her with personal sessions of bonding time between the three of them. To that end, Cyndi has developed a sort of seductive personality when it comes to Gregory. Relationships Sapphirian Though they are twins, they could be nothing more apart. Cyndi feels utter disgust for everything Sapphirian is, knowing that she's a kind and compassionate soul. Cyndi also resents her sister for holding her back for millions of years, only allowing her to start rare conflicts here and there. Cyndi sees her sister as the shackles to her true destiny, being her chaotic nature. However, despite all the animosity between them, somewhere deep down inside of her, Cyndi does care about her sister. Why is unknown, though it is likely because she still feels some degree of kinship with Sapphirian. Gregory Theodore Ming The first encounter between Gregory and Cyndi was less than stellar; Cyndi murdered Gregory, and plunged the world into chaos as her forces clashed with Sapphirian's armies. Cyndi still shares much of the same feelings for Gregory as she does with Sapphirian. She despises his good-hearted nature, seeing it as a weakness and a flaw. She does not feel the same kinship with him, and would likely kill Gregory again, if it suited her needs. More currently, with the kindness she has been shown after the war, Cyndi feels quite different about Gregory. Category:Characters Category:Sapphirian Pantheon Category:Sapphirian Empire Category:Native